


The one where Flash's prank went wrong

by LoveYou3000



Series: 5 times peter panics because of guns and the 1 time he decides to do something about it [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flash is a dick, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Dad, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, This is Bad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Uncle Ben - Freeform, flash is sorry, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYou3000/pseuds/LoveYou3000
Summary: Flash plans a harmless prank but ends up in an awkward situation when it doesn't go as he expected.Part of a series but can probably be read as a stand alone fic(No endgame spoilers)insta: @love.you3000





	The one where Flash's prank went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing and lost it one night because I fell asleep while writing and my laptop updated itself.   
> I did edit this however there are probably mistakes that I missed. I am not a great writer, I haven't actually written properly since I left school around 3 years ago but I am rediscovering my love for it. I have so many ideas and I need to do something with them so I'm posting some.
> 
>  
> 
> insta: @love.you3000

The loud bang echos through the room sending glitter floating down. Peter trips backwards, his back slamming into the door and brings his hands up to cover his ears. He hears somebody saying his name and lets out a sob "please don't shoot him" he begs. Flash's eyes widen and he takes a step back. "Shit shit shit" he swears. He had put a glitter-filled balloon above the door which would pop when he opened the door and cover him in the glitter. He had planned the prank to annoy him and make him a bit uncomfortable for the rest of the day. But now he's freaking out and Flash doesn't know what to do. He knows he can't leave him alone like this. But he can't take him to the nurse, because then he'll get in trouble for planning the prank. He realises he’s going to have to try and calm Peter down himself.

"Fuck! Parker are you okay?" Flash asks, walking towards him. He notices the smaller boy shaking. He puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. But Peter grabs his wrist immediately and he feels himself getting pushed backwards.  
"Woah Peter stop, calm down I was trying to help" he shouts. He sees Peters panicked expression change to a look of recognition as he lets go of his arm. "What is happening right now, what should I do?" Flash says starting to panic himself. Peter looks around and thrusts his hands into his hair grabbing a handful in a tight grip. "I've got to get out of here, I need to go somewhere else." He manages to get out between gasps. 

Flash picks up their discarded bags and puts a hand on peters back, leading him out of the bathroom. The walk down the corridor and into an empty classroom. He sits Peter down in a chair and starts to pace back and forth. He notices Peter is hyperventilating and bites his lip in contemplation." He takes a deep breath and walks over to the other boy, crouching down in front of him. "Hey Parker, you've got to breathe. You're okay, I'm sorry I freaked you out But you're okay." Flash says. He knew what a panic attack was, but he'd never had to help someone through one. He couldn't help but feel awkward at the current situation. 

Despite the awkwardness, Peter starts to calm down. Flash lets out a relieved sigh when Peters breathing evens out.  
"Hey, you want some water?" Flash asks  
"Umm, yeah. Thanks." Peter says sounding breathless, looking at the floor. Flash gets up to retrieve the water bottle sticking out the side of Peters bag. He hands the bottle to the smaller boy who opens the cap and takes a swig. 

"What the fuck did you do Flash?" A familiar voice asks menacingly and he turns to see MJ walking towards him. He is about to ask when she entered the room and how she did it so silently, before she pushes him out the way and walks past him. She sits by Peter, putting a hand on his back and rubbing a soothing pattern. MJs soft expression turns to one of fury when she looks back at Flash. He takes a frightened step back, intimidated by the girl.  
"I swear I didn't mean for this to happen." He chokes out "It was supposed to be a harmless prank but then he started freaking out."  
"Well, what did you do?" She asks "and why did someone find me to tell me that Peter was crying and you were dragging him down the corridor?" She raises an eyebrow and his face pales.  
"I waited in the bathroom for him to come in and popped a balloon over him to cover him in glitter." She hadn't even noticed before but both of the boys were full of glitter, Peter more so than flash. "It was only supposed to get in his hair and clothes and annoy him for the rest of the day. But then he started crying and-" he stops and she sees him look down and swallow before he continues. "And then he started begging me not to shoot him or something." Her eyes widen and her breath catches in her chest. She looks at the still shaking boy next to her and grabs his hand. Flash continues to speak. "He tried to attack me when I touched him and said he had to get out of there so I brought him here and tried to calm him down."

MJ looks at Peter and sighs.  
"You remember peters uncle died a few years back right?" She starts and Flash nods, raising an eyebrow in confusion "Well you remember how he died?" When Ben died the story had spread around the school, much to peters horror. Everyone knows that his uncle was shot and died in Peter's arms. He had worried it would cause more bullying but everyone was nice, even Flash and his friends. At first he doesn't understand the connection. But after a minute his eyes widen and a horrified expression replaces the one of confusion. In any other situation, Flash's face would have been hilarious MJ thinks to herself.  
"Oh my god I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would like give you a flashback or whatever. I know I can be a Dick, but I swear I wouldn't do that on purpose." MJ notices that he actually looks sincere and tries to recall if she had ever seen that from him before.  
“It’s okay, there's no way you could have known it would give me a panic attack.” Peter says lifting his gaze from the floor to look at the other boy. MJ reaches into Peter’s bag and gets out his phone, he gives her a confused look as she enters the password. He tries to remember if he had ever told her it.  
“What are you doing?” He asks  
“Getting someone to pick you up, you’re going home.” She says like it’s obvious.  
“No, you can’t call May,” He says “She’s working, she won’t be able to get out of work.” There was also the issue that he hadn’t told her about his recently developed panic attacks. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to know, he didn’t want her to worry about him. Plus, telling her they were about Ben would upset her which he hated doing.  
“Okay,” she says but continues to look for something on his phone and he gives her a questioning look. “I’m calling Mr Stark.” she says like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  
“What? Why?” He practically shouts  
“Because you need to go home. And even though I don’t like the man, you trust him and I know he would want you to call him right now.” She says shooting him a glare. That's true, he did tell him to call if he ever needed him, especially after his panic attack during training. That didn’t mean it was any less embarrassing.  
“Okay you’re right, but he’s a busy man he's got more important things to do.” He explains “Why don't you text him and I can wait somewhere till he can get me.”

She agrees and sends a quick text asking Tony to call when he could, knowing he would call as soon as he got the message. Not even 10 seconds later the phone rang. MJ gave a smug smile and Peter groaned. She put the phone on loudspeaker before pressing answer.

 

“Hey, kid are you okay, I got your text. Aren’t you at school? You should be in chemistry now, it’s not like you to skip your favourite lesson.” Tony's voice filled the room. He had tried to sound casual but Peter knew him well enough to her the slight panic behind his words.

“Hi, Mr Stark. This is MJ, Peters friend. He needs to go home but May is at work and he wouldn’t call you himself.” MJ says as if she was talking to anyone, not on the phone to a famous billionaire who also happens to be Iron Man.

“What?! What’s happened is he okay, can I speak to him.” He says the panic now obvious in his voice to anyone.

“Yeah, he’s okay but he had a bad panic attack and I think he needs to go home even if he won't say it himself. I’ll give him the phone now.” She says and Peter sighs

“Hey, Mr Stark. I’m fine honest, you really don’t need to get me. You probably have more important things to worry about.” Peter says as he takes the phone.

“Kid, we’ve talked about this. You have to tell me when you need help, you are my priority. Anyway, I’m already on my way to your school, I was in the area so I’m not far off now.” The man says sounding exasperated at the boys inability to ask for help.

“Oh okay. Will they let you sign me out.” He asks

“Yeah, may added me as an emergency contact a little while ago in case you needed to go home but she was at work. I won't be long so you should start heading to the office.” Tony explains.

“Okay. see you soon. Thank you again for coming.” Peter says

“It's not a problem, have a think what you want to eat because we can pick it up, or order it on the way to the tower. See you soon kid. Oh and tell your friend I said thanks for calling.” He hangs up and MJ gives him another smug look but Peter ignores it.

They grab their bags and stand up. MJ grabs Peters elbow to steady him when he stands up and realises his legs were still a bit unsteady. He shoots her a quick smile and that's when he notices Flash still sat on a table, his mouth open in shock.

“That was Tony Stark.” he whimpers

“Yeah.” MJ says matter of factly

“Iron man knows your class schedule and is coming to pick you up.” he says in shock.

“Yes.” She says like it's the most normal thing in the world

“Oh my god.” He whispers “You were telling the truth this whole time.”

“Well, we did try to tell you.” She snaps

“I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot.” He looks at the floor. Peter and MJ look at each other, both confused at the situation. In the years they had known Flash, neither of them had seen him give a sincere apology for anything.

“Umm, Flash I accept your apology but why are you apologising. I’ve never seen you apologise for anything, and plus you hate me.” Peter says lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

“I-I don’t hate you, Parker.” He says looking around, nervous.

“Whatever, we should go.” MJ interrupts and drags Peter to the door.

They make their way to the office, and sure enough, when they get there Tony Stark is stood waiting. All the women working on reception look starstruck and are chatting excitedly.

“Hey Pete, you feeling better?” The man asks with a small smile as he takes peters backpack and slings it over his own shoulder. Peter shakes his head and throws himself at Tony, wrapping his arms around the man's torso.

“It’s okay kid, I’ve got you.” The man says wrapping one arm around the boys back and letting the other hand stroke the boys curls. Peter lets out a little sniffle, burying his head into the man's shoulder. “I’ve got you Peter, You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry Mr Stark.” He says as he pulls away.

“What for kiddo?” He asks “There’s absolutely nothing to apologise for.”

“I interrupted your plans to make you come and pick me up.” The boy says looking at the floor. God, this kid needs self-confidence lessons or something.

“Peter, how many times do I need to tell you that you are my priority. You’re more important than a stupid meeting. And you didn't make me do anything. I promise if I didn’t want to be here picking you up right now, I wouldn’t be.” Peter is still tucked into the man's side and he nods when the man finishes speaking.

“Okay, yeah. Sorry.” Peter says

“Stop apologising kid.” The man says shaking his head. “You look exhausted, we should get going so you can eat before you fall asleep.” The man turns to where MJ still stands near the door. “Thank you for letting me know about Peter, he's lucky to have a friend like you. I got the receptionist to write you up a late pass when I signed him out so you won’t get in any trouble for being late.”

“Thank you, Mr Stark.” She says with a smile “Tell Peter to let me know when he’s feeling better.”

They walk to the car, Tony supporting most of Peters weight.

“So what do you want to eat?” Tony asks as they pull away from the school.

“McDonald's." He says with a shrug then lets out a yawn. 

"Sounds good kid." Tony says with a smile "I could eat a cheeseburger right now."

"I love cheeseburgers." Peter grins.

"They're the best." Tony agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and if you did please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> I am really into the idea of Flash not actually being a bad person and realising his bullying is wrong and maybe becoming friends with Peter. I think I'm going to try and explore that further maybe in this series or writing something else. 
> 
> Feel free to leave writing tips and corrections etc also ideas or prompts for stories. 
> 
> insta: @love.you3000


End file.
